Los pequeños lacustres y Bran
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es una historia inventada aunque hay partes del libro (como el juramento) y con un final sorpresa.


Salón principal de Invernalia, donde ondea el emblema Stark y la de las casas banderizas de los Stark. Mucho movimiento de personas, trabajadores de las cocinas, bardos y escuderos de los señores de las Casas que vienen a mostrar lealtad a Robb y a la Casa Stark.

Bran, se encontraba incómodo sentado en el asiento que antes había pertenecido a su padre, Ned Stark anterior Señor de Invernalia, al padre de este y al padre de su padre, y que ahora pertenece a su hermano Robb, nuevo Señor de Invernalia y que ahora se encontraba luchando en el Tridente para que los Siete Reinos fueran regidos por un rey justo y que el Norte volviera a ser regido por los norteños. Ser Rodrik está a su lado para ayudarle mientras vienen todos los banderizos de la Casa Stark para jurar de nuevo lealtad.

-Ser Rodrik, ¿a cuántos banderizos más de mi hermano debo atender?-dice Bran con cara de agotamiento y aburrimiento tras un largo día de audiencias-. Estoy cansado y deseo ir a ver a Verano al Bosque de Dioses –dice con ilusión y ansías de poder ir, porque desde que había despertado, tras un sueño de lobo, no había podido ir a ver a Verano al Bosque de Dioses y no podía tenerlo con él por los visitantes.

- Bran, aún no, debes de acabar de recibir a los banderizos de tú hermano - le recuerda Ser Rodrik a Bran con cara de "Eres un Stark y debes comportarte como el Señor que eres ahora"-. Hoy tienen que venir los últimos, un hermano de Galbart Glover, un sobrino de Rickard Karstark y Lady Hornwood. Tendrían que venir los Reed de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises pero no hemos recibido respuesta a nuestro cuervo. Después podrás retirarte a tu habitación o a la biblioteca a leer algún libro y, no - dice el no en tono de enfado, pero su mirada es de absoluta tristeza-, no puedes ir a visitar a Verano, hay demasiados extraños y caballos y Verano y Peludo podrían atacarlos y herirlos o matarlo- después de ello, gira la cara y cambia totalmente su rostro, se vuelve seguro y amable, para mirar a la puerta y ver que entra el banderizo de Glover.

En ese momento el guardia anuncia la llegada de los banderizos Stark nombra al banderizo Glover, él cual entra y muestra sus respetos a Bran y la lealtad de su casa hacia la familia Stark. Luego pasan dos escenas rápidas, en las que se ven a Lady Hornwood y el sobrino Karstark también mostrando sus respetos a Bran y la lealtad de sus familias a los Stark.

Entonces se vuelve a mostrar a Ser Rodrik y Bran.

- Bueno, Bran, por hoy hemos acabado las recepciones. Lo más hecho muy bien, Lord Eddard estaría muy orgulloso de ti –dice Ser Rodrik con semblante relajado-. Llamaré a Hodor para que te lleve al Bosque de Dioses y puedas estar un rato con Verano –dice con una fina sonrisa en sus labios arrugados.

Pero, de repente, se abren de nuevo las puertas del salón y el guardia empieza a decir alta pero con cierto tono de sorpresa y duda.

- Lady Meera y su hermano Jojen Reed, hijos de Howland Reed, Señor de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises y caballero banderizo de la Casa Stark.

Bran y Ser Rodrik ponen cara de sorpresa por que no esperaban que los Reed de Aguasgrises aparecieran, por que la última vez que estuvo un Reed, fue Howland, durante la Rebelión de Robert. La cara de Bran es de sorpresa, fascinación y curiosidad, porque el maestre le había hablado de la Casa Reed, leales a su padre pero que le había dicho que no vendrían y los comentarios que había oído por Invernalia, de que los habitantes de Aguasgrises tenían extraños poderes, que eran verdevidentes y podían ver cosas que los otros hombres no veían, que descendían de los Hijos del Bosque y algunos decían que eran warg (demonios muy peligrosos para los hombres).

La Vestimenta de Meera y Jojen Reed, es vieja de un color verde oscuro como el musgo, botas de piel también de color verde, para caminar por los caminos fangosos de Aguasgrises. Meera lleva una fisga colgando de su espalda, en una cadera lleva una red para cazar peces y en la otra un cuchillo de bronce, en una mano un viejo yelmo medio oxidado y en la otra un escudo redondo de cuero. Su pelo es castaño, de unos dieciséis años, no tiene mucho pecho, pero Bran la encuentra guapa (por eso es también su fascinación). Su hermano Jojen lleva un pequeño saco, tiene unos trece años, pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos verdes que provocan también en Bran curiosidad y una sensación muy extraña en su cuerpo y mente.

Los hermanos Reed se acercan lentamente a donde están Bran y Ser Rodrik, mirándoles fijamente a sus ojos, con una mirada extraña, de confianza y seguridad, pero donde había algo oculto que ellos sabían y los demás no. Sus miradas podrían atravesar la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu de cualquier hombre. Bran y Ser Rodrik los miran sorprendidos; Ser Rodrik con sorpresa y con desconfianza y Bran, los miraba con algo de miedo y sorprendido de su aspecto y que fueran unos niños como él, como si la mirada de esos pequeños lacustres, pudieran ver todo su interior, sus pensamientos, ideas, miedos, inseguridades y su secreto: los sueños de lobo que tiene por las noches y también una gran curiosidad hacia esos pequeños lacustres.

Entonces Meera y Jojen se detienen bajo los escalones y Meera dice:

- Buenos días, mi señor. Disculpad nuestro retraso pero los caminos de Aguasgrises hasta Invernalia están llenos de caballeros de ambos bandos, y no deseábamos yo y mi hermano pequeño caer prisioneros de cualquier caballero, que podría usarnos de rehenes. Y por que nuestro deseo era llegara Invernalia para volver a hacer el juramento que un día nuestra familia le hizo al Rey en el Norte y que nuestro padre refrendó ante el vuestro durante la Rebelión del Rey Robert contra Rhaegar y el rey Aerys Targaryen.

Entonces, Meera y Jojen Reed hincan la rodilla en el suelo del Salón de Invernalia y mirando a Bran fijamente a los ojos, recitan juntos:

- A Invernalia juramos la lealtad de Aguasgrises. Tierra, corazón y cosecha os entregamos, mi señor. A vuestras órdenes están nuestras espadas, lanzas y de nuestros enfermos, auxiliar a nuestros indefensos, impartid justicia para todos y jamás os fallaremos.

- Lo juro por la tierra y por el agua - dice Jojen.

- Lo juro por el bronce y por el hierro – dice Meera.

- Lo juramos por el hielo y por el fuego – dicen ambos subiendo su tono de voz y con gran solemnidad.

Bran empieza a inquietarse con las miradas que recibía de los hermanos mientras recitaban el juramento. No sabe que hacer, está indeciso, nervioso, pero de repente, cambia su actitud al recordar que es el Stark de Invernalia, y dice con voz alta y clara:

- Levantaros, vuestro juramento ha llegado a lo hondo de mi corazón y del de Invernalia, y se recordará a lo largo de los futuros tiempos. Mi hermano Robb, Señor de Invernalia y Rey en el Norte, recibirá la noticia de vuestra llegada y juramento, como el de todos sus banderizos. Ahora, si queréis, sentaros en los bancos y comed carne e hidromiel de Invernalia.

- Muchas gracias, mi señor – dice Jojen mirando fijamente a Bran con sus intensos, penetrantes ojos verdes y empieza a decir con voz de gran solemnidad y como si fuera un hombre muchísimo más mayor de lo que es Jojen- Os queremos dejar este presente de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises. Perdonadnos si no es oro ni metales porque en nuestra Atalaya no hay de ello. Son peces, aves y ranas de nuestras aguas, nuestro sustento y vida y esperamos que sean de vuestro gusto –acaba sonriendo y mirando más intensamente a Bran.

- Mu…Muchas gracias – dice Bran, con voz entrecortada y asustada ante la mirada que recibía del pequeño lacustre-. Disfrutad de vuestra estancia en Invernalia –dice con voz nerviosa y atropelladamente.

- Gracias mi señor. Esperamos tener una buena estancia en Invernalia y que podamos hablar y conocernos mejor – dice Meera con amabilidad y mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

Jojen y Meera se van a comer y dejan de verse, entonces Bran pregunta a Ser Rodrik.

- Ser Rodrik, ¿qué pensáis de los Reed? – dice Bran aún asustado y conmocionado recordando las miradas de Jojen.

- Siempre han sido leales a vuestra casa, mi pequeño señor y han vuelto ha realizar el juramento en el Salón de Invernalia y eso es lo importante Bran –dice Ser Rodrik con cara de preocupación y cansancio-. ¿Por qué lo dices Bran?

Bran piensa unos segundos si contarle al maestre los sentimientos y el estado en que está después de su conversación con los lacustres y con lo que no han dicho. Decide cambiar de tema.

- Por nada Ser. Por favor, llamad a Hodor para que me lleve al Bosque de Dioses, quiero ver a Verano – dice Bran pensando en su lobo e intentando olvidar lo sucedido en el salón.

- Muy bien, mi pequeño señor – dice Ser Rodrik extrañado. Se levanta del asiento y mira a una de las esquinas del salón-. ¡Hodor! Hodor, ven.

- ¡Hodor! dice el grandioso mozo de cuadras, acercándose a ellos con largas zancadas.

- Hodor, lleva a Bran al Bosque de Dioses – dice el Maestre Luwin que se encontraba al lado de ellos y llamó a uno de los guardas para que ayudará a Bran a subir a la cesta para que lo llevará Hodor al bosque.

Mientras ayudan a Bran a entrar en la cesta, Bran mira a la gente que se encuentra en ese momento en el Salón y ve las miradas de lástima de los caballeros, como algunos desvían la mirada cuando les mira, cómo los jóvenes escuderos ríen en voz baja y cuchicheando. Bran va poniéndose triste, hosco y enfadado por ser un tullido y no poder hacer lo que hacían los demás niños y personas que estaban en el salón.

- ¡Vamos Hodor! Llévame al Bosque de Dioses – dice Bran de forma hosca.

- Hodor – dice Hodor mirando extrañado (como que no entiende porque Bran utiliza ese tono con él). Y comienza a andar.

Bran y Hodor caminando hacia el bosque. Los jóvenes escuderos miran asombrados a Hodor por su altura y a Bran que está dentro del cesto. Bran se enfurruña por las miradas que recibe y mira triste como unos chicos montaban a caballo y otras jugaban y corrían por el patio.

Llegaron al bosque y Hodor se quita la cesta y pone a Bran en el suelo, al lado del Árbol Corazón. Entonces se oye un ruido de ramas y aparece Verano, el cuál se acerca a Bran y le lambe la cara. Bran abraza a Verano con gran cariño y le dice a Hodor:

- Hodor, ves a darte un baño, Verano ya me cuida – dice Bran con una gran sonrisa.

- Hodor – dice con una sonrisa, el gran mozo de cuadras y se va silbando una canción.

Bran abraza con fuerza a Verano, y están así unos segundos. De pronto, Verano empieza a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa Verano? – pregunta muy extrañado Bran por la actitud del lobo huargo. De repente, Bran oye un ruido, como se rompe una rama.

- ¿Qui..Quien está ahí? – dice Bran asustado y apretándose más fuerte a Verano.

- Bran, tranquilo – dice una voz de chica-. Somos Meera y Jojen Reed. Venimos a hablar contigo.- y aparecen de detrás de los arbustos y árboles Meera y Jojen.

- ¿Qué queréis? – pregunta asustado y nervioso Bran. Verano sigue gruñendo y sacando los dientes.

- Sólo queremos hablar contigo de los sueños de lobo y los otros que tienes todas las noches – dice tranquilamente Jojen mirando fijamente a Bran.

- Yo no tengo ningún sueño de lobo ni ningún otro – susurra Bran muy nervioso y asustado, sorprendido de que sepan su secreto y conozcan sus sueños.

- Si los tienes Bran, - responde con seguridad Jojen – son sueños de verdevidente y también que has soñado con el cuervo de tres ojos. Escúchanos Bran.

- ¡No! – gritó Bran, nervioso – Sólo son sueños y ¿cómo sabéis que sueño? (Verano se levanta y empieza a gruñir más fuerte, abré más la boca enseñando los dientes, se le eriza el pelo de su lomo y se pone en posición a punto de atacar.

- Jojen lo vio en sus sueños – dijo Meera mirando fijamente al lobo y sacando su fisga de su espalda-. Jojen ve cosas que luego suceden. Vio tu caída, que tienes sueños de verdevidentes y cosas que aún no han pasado. Por eso hemos venido a Invernalia, para ayudarte a abrir tu tercer ojo y aceptar tus sueños y llevarte con el verdevidente para que te ayude a abrirte y utilizar tu don, Bran

Bran pone cara de estupefacción, asombro, sorpresa, de no entender absolutamente nada.

- No entiendo nada, chicos – dice Bran con voz de asombro de no entender que le acaban de decir-. ¿Qué es eso del don, el verdevidente, abrir mi tercer ojo? – se toca la frente al notar un dolor en la zona entremedio del entrecejo.

- Bran, tienes un don, puedes entrar en los cuerpos de otras personas, animales, como haces con Verano y también con ayuda del cuervo de tres ojos podrás volar – dice Jojen con solemnidad-. Debes abrir tu tercer ojo y dejar que tu don se haga más fuerte. Debes venir con nosotros a buscar al cuervo de tres ojos y que te ayude con tu poder.

- ¿Entrar en los cuerpos de otras personas o animales?- dice Bran sin creerse lo que había oído-. Eso sólo lo hacen los warg, los demonios…¿estáis diciendo que soy un warg? – pregunta aterrado y acongojado, recordando las historias que la Vieja Tata le contaba sobre wargs- ¿Volar? Si no puedo andar, para que voy a querer volar – dice Bran entristeciéndose más.

- Tú le llamas warg, nosotros le llamamos verdevidencia. Tienes un don, Bran. Debes aprender a dominarlo y no tenerle miedo, eres un elegido con ese poder. Ven con nosotros y tendrás la posibilidad de volar, aunque no de andar – dice Jojen con tono que podría ser el que utiliza el Maestre Luwin o Ser Rodrik.

- ¡No! ¡No voy con vosotros a ningún sitio! ¡No soy un warg, ni un verdevidente! ¡Sólo soy un maldito tullido!

Entonces Verano salta a atacar a Jojen, pero Meera lo desvía con su fisga y Veranos se golpea contra un árbol. Se levanta y se agazapa en posición de atacar de nuevo.

- ¡Bran, dile a Verano que pare, hazlo con tu mente! – le dice Jojen con urgencia.

- No puedo, no puedo – dice Bran gimiendo, asustado por la situación, sin saber que hacer.

Verano ataca a Meera salta y lo evita en el momento justo.

- ¡Bran, tú eres parte de Verano y el parte tuya, si aceptas todo lo dicho y tu don, Verano dejará de atacar – dice Jojen realmente nervioso por lo que puede pasarle a su hermana.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún don, ni nada! No, puedo, no puedo. ¡Sólo soy un tullido! –dice Bran exhausto y empiezan a caerle lagrimas de sus ojos – No puedo – apoya su cabeza en el Árbol corazón y entierra su cara entre las manos.

Verano vuelve a atacar a Meera y la tira al suelo, mientras tanto Bran empieza a notar que le cae algo en la cabeza. Se la toca y nota un líquido húmedo. Mira al cielo y ve que brilla el sol, piensa ¿qué pasa?. Toca la madera del árbol corazón y ve que también está mojada. Se arrastra con ayuda de los brazos y mira la cara del árbol corazón y ve que sale agua de sus ojos. Toca esa agua y se la mete en la boca. Tiene un sabor salado, a tierra y a algo que Bran no entiende que es.

- ¿Una lágrima? – dice Bran sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Bran! Por favor haz que Verano deje a Meera,¡ la va a matar! – dice Jojen sin darse cuenta del estado en el que está Bran.

- Está…llorando, está llorando – dice Bran en estado de shock.

- ¿Quién llora Bran? – dice Jojen extrañado.

- El árbol… el árbol corazón llora –dice Bran sorprendido-. ¡El árbol llora lágrimas!

Y de repente Verano, que estaba a punto de acabar con Meera, la deja y se acerca al árbol corazón y empieza a lamber las lágrimas del árbol corazón. Jojen y Meera se acercan a Bran y se arrodillan junto a él con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa.

- Bran, si el árbol corazón llora, es porque quiere que aceptes tu destino y que aceptes nuestra ayuda – dice Jojen con un intento de tranquilizar la voz, pero aún muy sorprendido.

- Sí. Tenéis razón, os creo. Ayudadme por favor – dice Bran sorprendido, pero empieza a asomar por sus labios una pequeña sonrisa de ¿felicidad?, ¿curiosidad?, ¿volver a caminar?.

FIN


End file.
